


Handarbeit

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [15]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fill, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne, Boernes Mutter und Fragen der Pünktlichkeit sind schuld an diesem Text. Währenddessen hat Thiel von <i>seiner</i> Mutter wenigstens was nützliches gelernt ...</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/70105.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Handarbeit

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Stricken / Nähen etc.  
>  **A/N:** Auch wenn es etwas pubertär ist - ich mußte kichern, als ich mir den eigentlich ganz unschuldig gewählten Titel nochmal angesehen habe ;)

***

"Mann, Boerne, wo bleibst du denn!?"

"Sofort ..."

"Wir kommen schon wieder zu spät!"

"Du mußt gerade was sagen! Wir kommen doch immer deinetwegen zu spät!"

"Ich bin fertig! Und es ist nicht meine Schuld, daß deine Mutter so seltsame Vorstellungen von Pünktlichkeit -"

"Verdammt!"

So langsam fing er nun doch an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Das hatte sich dramatisch angehört, Boerne fluchte eigentlich nie. Thiel seufzte und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Der Knopf ..." Boerne wedelte anklagend mit einem seiner Hemden vor seiner Nase. "Er ist abgerissen. Jetzt muß ich das zum Schneider bringen, und vor allem habe ich jetzt nichts anzuziehen."

"Nichts anzuziehen?" Boerne hatte gefühlte hundert Hemden in seinem Schrank hängen. Erst mit einiger Verzögerung fiel ihm die zweite Merkwürdigkeit in dieser Aussage auf. "Schneider? Weswegen denn das, um Himmels willen?"

"Um den Knopf wieder annähen zu lassen", sagte Boerne in einem Tonfall, als würde er einem Kind erklären, daß die Türklinke zum Öffnen der Tür da war.

"Du willst mir jetzt doch wohl nicht weismachen, daß du keinen Knopf annähen kannst", fragte Thiel amüsiert. "Du nähst doch jeden Tag ... andere Sachen zusammen."

"Das ist etwas anderes", brummte Boerne. "Außerdem macht das in der Regel Alberich."

"Ich fass es nicht."

"Als ob du Knöpfe annähen könntest."

"Natürlich kann ich das!"

"Ernsthaft?" Boernes Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Könntest du dann nicht eben schnell -"

"Herrgott Boerne, zieh ein anderes Hemd an! Dazu haben wir doch jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit mehr."

"Also erstens kann man zu diesem Anzug nicht einfach irgendein anderes Hemd anziehen, das ist nämlich das einzige Hemd, das wirklich gut paßt, was bedeuten würde, daß ich auch den Anzug wechseln müßte, wobei ich diesen Anzug extra zu diesem Anlaß -"

Thiel stöhnte.

"... und außerdem habe ich sicherheitshalber einen Puffer eingeplant. Für Notfälle dieser und anderer Art."

Halb sieben war ihm gleich sehr früh für ein Abendessen mit Erika vorgekommen. Immerhin war seine Schwiegermutter noch nicht im Altersheimalter. Thiel seufzte. "Wieviel?"

"Sie hat uns zu acht Uhr eingeladen."

Thiel fuhr sich genervt mit den Händen durchs Gesicht, verkniff sich aber jede weitere Bemerkung. Boerne, seine Mutter und Fragen der Pünktlichkeit - das Thema war in diesem Leben nicht mehr zu retten.

"Nähst du ihn an?"

...

"Frank?"

...

"Bitte ..."

"Jetzt gib's schon her, dein einzig passendes Hemd", grummelte Thiel.

"Hast du Garn in der richtigen Farbe, weil -"

"Übertreib's nicht!"

Fünf Minuten später war der Knopf wieder angenäht, und wenn der Faden, den er dazu verwendet hatte, nicht ganz exakt dieselbe Farbe hatte wie das Garn, mit dem die anderen Knöpfe befestigt waren, so war Boerne schlau genug, das nicht zu erwähnen. Er ließ sich sogar zu einem "sieht recht professionell aus" hinreißen.

"Hat mir meine Mutter beigebracht", sagte Thiel, und fühlte sich albernerweise ein wenig stolz. "Ich glaub' es einfach nicht, daß du keinen Knopf annähen kannst."

"Von nicht können kann keine Rede sein."

"Was?"

"Ich hasse diese Frickelarbeit."

"Aha."

"Na komm, du bringst dein Fahrrad doch auch in die Werkstatt, anstatt es selbst zu reparieren, auch wenn du das kannst."

Es war echt nicht zu fassen. Nicht zum ersten Mal verspürte er den Wunsch, Boerne einen Tritt zu versetzen. Bis ihm eine bessere Alternative einfiel.

"Du brauchst das gar nicht erst zuzuknöpfen."

"Wie bitte?"

"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Wir haben ja wohl noch eine gute Stunde Zeit."

"Aber es können doch noch andere Eventualitäten zur Verzögerung -"

"Zieh das Hemd wieder aus. Sonst kostet es dich mehr als einen Knopf. Und die darfst du anschließend alle selbst wieder annähen."

Es hatte zwar einige Zeit gedauert, aber offenbar hatte er endlich herausgefunden, womit Boerne zu motivieren war zu tun, was man ihm sagte, dachte Thiel und grinste.

* Fin *


End file.
